


镜像

by Huoshao



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huoshao/pseuds/Huoshao
Summary: 老文……打算把文都堆一个地方算了，不知道随缘靠不靠谱（望天
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 6





	镜像

尤瑟纳尔看的太多的产物，bug：水银镜诞生于1508年的威尼斯  
  
  
  
  
  
  
镜像  
  
  
  
这副与我相似的身体反射我的欢愉，这种愉悦中没有任何附加的东西。  
  
——《苦炼》  
  
  
  
  
  
他们沿河岸走着，摇曳在积水之上的灯火凃沥出一地的流光。刚下过雨，街道是湿的，经麂皮长靴践踏过的路面上泛起细碎的肮脏浮沫，仿佛是濒死之鱼留下的喘息。不知来处的金色光焰散漏在树丛的浓荫间，伴着烟火的爆鸣，于人行经时一道道次第投下，形如教堂窗棂花纹漫卷的剪影。隔着数重烟水望去，对岸屋宇的廓形在雾气弥漫中依约可见。十数根柱群与成片灯火遥相映衬，在水面布下一道粼光闪烁的璀璨倒影。  
  
乐声自隐约处传来，似是被裹入了层叠绸缎般哑哑闷声。夜色深如西班牙人的眼瞳，黝黑而多疑。他们在狂欢节后步出圣马可广场，被一场暴雨浇湿了夜游威尼斯的兴致。Leonardo Da vinci险些浑身湿透，幸好Ezio及时为他慷慨解下了披风，他们在教堂拱廊下避雨，一面欣赏着衣装华丽的男女仓皇奔来，一面不合时宜地窃笑，在周遭弥漫着汗臭的衣香鬓影里漫无目的地打趣。直到星月的光曜在浓云后重现，雨后的空气轻快得如同一首小夜曲。  
  
“噢，埃及的玛丽/她面朝耶路撒冷张开双腿/只要有人愿意渡她过河……”  
  
Ezio嬉笑着面朝Leonardo，一边倒着走一边唱道，哼着市井无赖的下流小曲，险些撞在桥尾的矮柱上。寻常人家的花架向逼仄的水巷中横斜生出，午夜的凉风中浮泛着无名的馥烈馨香。没有船夫的贡多拉随意地闲系在码头，万物的倒影如一滩黯色油彩淋漓泼在河中，逐水浮沉，错落成扭曲蜿蜒的镜像，注视久了便会让人天旋地转眼目生迷，仿佛晃动的不是水波而是天地。一切都不真实，一切都像幻境。  
  
夜风中佛罗伦萨的浪子解开衣领，体热将淋湿的布料蒸腾出氤氲水汽。他浑身湿透，然而兴致很高，女人的香气还隐隐残留在身上，像大麻烟一样让人兴奋莫名。“讲些什么吧，Leonard，随便讲些什么。”  
  
“恐怕我没有什么值得听的东西可讲，我的朋友。”  
  
“我并不打算跟你探讨经院哲学，讲讲你自己，讲讲你自己的事。”  
  
“说来话长。”Leonardo嘴角泛起笑。如果不是眼角的细小皱纹出卖了他，这个金褐色头发的男子看起来就像个漂亮得过分的少年。“不过来吧，”他张开双臂道。“我没有什么不能说的——既然我们分享相同的仇敌，我们也能分享彼此的秘密。”  
  
“那么讲讲76年的那件事。”  
  
画家嘴角的笑瞬间消散了。气氛陡然凝结，Leonardo没有回答他。他们径直前行着，沉默得可怕，只听见辗转在靴底的泥水兀自咂然有声。终于，Ezio为他的无礼率先开了腔，他无意冒犯，事实上，只要对他稍有了解的人都知道他是个浪荡的傻瓜。一双眼坦率又多情地探寻过来，狡黠的笑意却如冰层下的游鱼般在眼底不安分地浮现着。Leonardo抵不住他的顶视，“那么好吧，到我的画室去，我会告诉你这件事。”  
  
“既然今夜我也没有更好的去处。”Ezio赞同地耸耸肩。  
  
他们绕过广场的喷泉，夜半的腥膻混着水雾袭来，远处的街巷里传来一两声醉汉的朦胧呓语。门吱呀一声开了，Leonardo熟稔地点上烛台，照亮了横亘在矮小床榻上的一个庞然大物。他的客人先是有些警觉地一惊，随即在无暇的平面上照见了自己的色彩鲜活的身影。“水银镜。”Leonardo说道，掩不住自得。“这或许是你见过最大的。”  
  
“事实上，这是我见过的第一个。”年轻人凑近了仔细端详。“令人震撼……又是你发明的什么武器，Leo?”  
  
“除了把每个在它前面照个不停的人变成那西沙斯外没有什么更好的用途。”他递过斟了酒的高脚杯，Ezio道了声谢，视线却一没从镜上抽离。“它也不是我发明的。把你的衣服换下来吧，威尼斯的夜里很凉。”  
  
Ezio顺从地解下披风，搭在镜上，对镜解起了扣搭。从袖剑到胸甲，窸窸窣窣的刺客服褶边，他仿佛第一次从头到脚审视自己的躯体，带着初生般的好奇。  
  
Leonardo尴尬地移开了眼，眼前所见唤醒了某种隐蔽的冲动，有什么东西在体内扭动叫嚣着，几欲破土而出。他猛地灌下整杯酒，而不复往常小口饮啄的风雅做派，热劲烧灼着从喉道一路蹿上来，染红了苍白的面颊，使他看起来简直像个头一回在小酒馆里下注的想要壮胆的赌徒，虽然他从不涉足那些下等场所，一向优雅有教养，衣着整洁簇新得不像画家，从不像那些匠人一般将笔刷往衣上揩。身侧突然传来床榻凹陷的声响，他转过身，看到那个佛罗伦萨的花花公子正毫不矜持地随意斜躺在镜前的矮榻上，像个得了麻风病的流浪汉般一丝不挂。  
  
在过往的数十年中，Leonardo Da Vinci都认为，他的一生是由浓烈稠丽的油彩堆叠而来的，万物的形影浸在澄黄的油中，被折射的光影扭曲、夸大，在眼底的画布上如鬼魅般浮沉。此刻斜靠在镜前的男人，肌肉的曲线如同山峦般起伏流宕。它们是流动的，确然是流动的，匀称丰泽的肌体如同细润的波浪裹上每一处骨节，藏起棱角，然后循着肌肉的节理毫无滞涩地纵向绵延。他的视线于他身上游走无碍，如同笔刷与画布的耳鬓厮磨般亲密熨帖。烛火的微光被光滑的平镜切割出细碎星芒，视线迷离，四壁的阴影下有焰苗跃动。他一定是醉了。  
  
Ezio在镜中朝他微笑，他略微迟疑，随即举起酒杯向他回敬。镜子将空间折叠翻转，他们甚至不需要面对面的相觑。这个男人背对着他，以一种漫不经心的姿态斜躺着，被单掩映在两腿间，他的背面让人一览无遗。Ezio饶有兴味地审视着镜中的自己，随即目光移到远景。“现在，说说你的故事?”  
  
“这不是什么值得夸耀的事，我想我很快就能说完它。”Leonardo仓促地答道，几近干涸的唾液黏在上颌上，令他讲起话来都有些不利索。“这件事几乎毁了我，Ezio，只因为这是你要求的，只因为这是你要求的。”  
  
他又灌下一杯，强迫自己挤出笑来。“那一年4月，在佛罗伦萨，有人指控我和——”他顿了顿，不知如何启齿。“和其他三个有名望的市民，犯下有伤风化的行径。你也听说了，”自嘲的口吻带着一丝悲凉。“你一定也听说了臭名昭著的Leonardo，他和某个道德沦丧的男人玩了‘后背游戏’。”  
  
他停下来苦笑。“上帝啊，我干嘛要说起这件事。”  
  
“这么说他们说的是真的了，”对面那个男人低声道。“女人不足以给你安慰。”  
  
“他们把我关起来四个月，打定主意要让我坐上被告席，如果不是因为案子被莫名奇妙地撤诉，现在我早已和撒旦在一起了。”  
  
“我很抱歉让你将它提起来，不过过去的痛苦不值得追忆，喝酒吧。”Ezio突然说道，眯起眼凝视水银镜。镜像如此逼真，几乎可以触及。“新事物总是很迷人，不是吗。”他赞叹地伸手抚了上去。  
  
“是未知的事物。它们本来就存在于自然中，只是世人太过愚昧。当心点，Ezio，你盯着它太久，快成了那西沙斯了。”  
  
“谈起这个我的确很好奇，”年轻人笑道。“怎么会有人爱上自己在水中的倒影，甚至为此而死。不过谁让他拒绝了女人，拒绝女人，天哪，这真是一件大逆不道的事。”他笑得愈发厉害了。  
  
“就像没有人能理解怎么会有人爱上与自己相似的躯体，所以他们把异端关了起来，绑在火刑柱上烧死。”Leonardo轻声说。  
  
镜前的男人不笑了。Leonardo拿着酒瓶走近榻沿，屈起一条腿坐下来。他们碰了杯，酒浆在烛光下流泛出琥珀色的暗红。“那西沙斯，”他说道，嗓音低沉悦耳。“神话中的水仙花，他看见水中的那个人，和他有着同样的面孔，同样的体魄。对绝大多数世人来说，吸引力来自差异，而对于有些人来说，吸引来自共同性，来自在对方身上观照到的自身。”  
  
“这种默契是罕见的，世界上没有两片完全相同的树叶，希腊人这么说。”  
  
“内在的相同，而不是外表的相同。倒影无处不在，你一定曾发现过。”  
  
Ezio给自己倒了大半杯，仿佛用酒将双唇封缄。“我想我们就有不少相似之处。”他对Leonardo说道，大口下咽的酒精令他脸颊生烫。“Leo，你是哲学家，”不自在的微笑浮现在佛罗伦萨的花花公子唇上。“谈谈你对这个问题的看法吧。”  
  
“回答这个问题用不着哲学家。”他大胆地凑近，那人出乎意料的回答令他有些激动，仿佛行将熄灭的焰苗因风牵长，重又烈烈燃烧起来。“工程师Leonardo Da Vinci就可以为你解答。我曾经为你改良了袖剑，火枪，还有飞行器——不得不说它的下场有些悲凉。我还为你破译了一些密函。我乐意这样做，不是为了寻求你的保护。当你乘着我的飞行器在天上飞的时候，我感到自己的设想终于变成了现实——如果没有你，我的计划将永远都停留于纸面。”  
  
“我受恭维了。”年轻的佛罗伦萨人说道，对着烛火晃着将见底的酒瓶。  
  
“这么说或许夸大其词，但我的确认为——”他的语气变得热切。“我在你身上看到了自己，一个永远无法实现的自我。他比我年轻，比我强壮，比我有勇气，他是我理想中应有的样子，他使我那些凌乱的草稿延伸成现实。还有更重要的——”  
  
他俯过身，Ezio裸露的皮肤擦过他的丝绒衣料。“他是与我同行的。在我们这个时代，没有人走得像我们一样远。我的周围都是像动物一样活着的人，他们盲目地遵从教会的愚弄，甚至对自己身处的这个牢笼——这个世界的面貌都一无所知。然而你是不同的，我们是不同的，虽然我们所追寻的事物未必尽然相同，但是在上帝为我们划立的界限内，我们的精神永不满足，我们的意志永不屈服。”  
  
“是的。”Ezio低声说。  
  
“而这种共鸣，我没有办法到别处去寻求，女人，男人，任何他人，以往的生活让我痛苦，我写了画了无数图纸，做演算，解剖人体，却永远像地鼠一样在黑暗里挖掘。而你是和我相似的，是和我一样的人，所以——”他顿了顿。“所以我想有些事我们是能共享的。”  
  
“比如说什么?”  
  
“或许这样说你就能明白，当我看着你的时候，”Leonardo说，再也按捺不住话音中的颤抖。“我就像被诅咒的那西沙斯。”  
  
沉默与僵持是漫长的。然后那个人的头靠过来了。灼热的气息呼在他的脸上，Ezio的唇若即若离，带着浓重酒气，他醉了，目光迷离得几乎无法聚焦。Leonardo伸手抚上他的额头，滚烫热度熨着掌心传来，这个人在发烧。“你今晚喝了太多酒。”他贴着那人耳根说道。  
  
“我承认，而且还有点亢奋。”  
  
湿重喘息间Leonardo猛然感受到唇上的重压，有人深深地印下了一个吻，还口齿不清地喃喃了句“我爱你”。这句话如同雷击，Leonardo感到某条筋将颤栗一路传至指端，传至身体的每处末梢，他几乎也像个病人一样发起抖来。他怀里的男人像团火般燃烧着，如同但以理的烈火般狂热却不灼人，反令他生出快意。Ezio向他伸出手，向后拨弄他的头发，眼中有层迷乱不堪的水雾。他不成句地说起话，随即哼哼起来，Leonardo不会错辨，那是高热病人的痛苦呻吟。  
  
他扶着Ezio的背让他躺下，盖上被毯。那人向他展出一个迷人的恶作剧般的微笑，语无伦次地叫唤道“噢，克里斯蒂娜，我真是一个糟透了的男人”。Leonardo捡起地上的衣物与铠甲，袖剑上被雨冲淡的血迹淌出一条暗红的水渍，暗杀得手的夜晚佛罗伦萨人总会有些癫狂。“那么多人在你手下丧命过，你还是不习惯。”他近乎自语地低声说，身旁的Ezio已然响起了醉汉的鼾声。“睡吧，今夜你杀了人，还被迫听了一个傻瓜的废话。”  
  
门外花架上滴落的雨如同水钟，单调连续的滴答声将夜拉得悠长，除此外一丝声响也无，万物都沉浸在午夜的昏眠。Leonardo对着烛台坐下，迷狂后的失落才爬上来席卷他。唇上的余温尚在，火烧火燎。有什么东西堵在胸腔里，巨石般扯着心沉沉下坠。有些话语还未及说出，以后也再也不会说出了。难以启齿的隐情与秘闻，在黎明的第一道钟声中就会和雨水一起冲入河道，而有人对此将永远一无所知。  
  
你甚至不知道我爱你。  
  
  
  
  
  
1517年，在法王的宫廷里，他与人讨论赛马和建造永动机的可能性的时候，听闻了佛罗伦萨人的消息。讯息闪烁含糊，夹杂着道路风议，还有好事者的添油加醋。他去了东方，深入突厥人的领地，像过往一般勇敢莽撞而随心所欲。他依旧是那个多情的意大利人，所到之处伤了不少娘儿们的心。他还是浪漫又浮夸，周旋于胸衣，马甲，香水和东方的帷幔中。正如人们指责的那样，“他天性过于喜欢女人”。谈起这些事，矫揉造作的贵族们便会略微向他颔首，致意这位佛罗伦萨的解放者的故友，伟大的Leonardo Da Vinci。  
  
他已经不再年轻。这些年来，他比以往都更真切地体验到时间是如何流动的，它们在步入人的老年时便不复年轻时的奔流倾泻，隘口变小，步伐滞缓，一如他的解剖笔记中观测到的增厚的血管内壁中的血流。他也不再为情感烦忧，智慧的心灵懂得如何排遣情欲。只是当他提笔在纸上画人体素描的时候，二十多年前那个威尼斯夜晚烛火下的佛罗伦萨人又会在眼前浮现，一同唤回的还有河畔的闲步，饮酒，无疾而终的告白，浮华轻狂的年少往事。还有唇上的一吻，尽管第二天Ezio忘得一干二净，Leonardo还是恍然觉得，它几乎为他预支了天堂的极乐——虽然对于这个离经叛道者来说，他不知道死后自己将被判往何方。  
  
他在昏暗的炉火旁遐想遥远的东方，叙利亚的山林，君士坦丁堡的君主，地平线那端遥不可及的国度。想象那个人踩着松动的石块，皮肤被晒成棕红色，在异教徒的唱经声中穿街越巷。他自己也仿佛身处于古老亚细亚的智慧之殿，而不是欧罗巴的烂泥潭。那个人带着对世界的永恒追问驰骋着，对此他感到无端欣慰，一如当年这个佛罗伦萨人乘着自己建造的飞行器，替他翱翔在威尼斯暮云漫卷的天空。他的身躯不能到达，但精神与他同在。而这一次，这个人将走得比他更远，超出上帝划定的界限。  
  
那面镜子被他带到了法国的房子里。有时他会失神地想起那个夜晚，某个瞬间他曾离他那么近，近得如同倾身照见的镜像，几可触及。然而正如他伸出手，只能抵上冰凉的玻璃一样，这种念想建立于薄弱易碎的材质之上，终究只是一场空无。他怀疑自己当初看到的只是臆想的虚妄，从始至终，镜子里外都只有他孤身一人。  
  
然而终究有些事是他们共享的。即使他们间并不存在爱情。那个人在继续在远方的冒险，他也没有停下头脑里的远征，他依旧不辍地写着手稿，沉醉于机械，医学，自然的奥义，但愿时间对他能足够仁慈。他们分享着同样的痛苦与求索，分享着可贵的自由，与爱。还有事业，未竟的事业，伟大的事业，它永不停歇。他们踏上各自不同的道路，却依旧拥有紧紧结在一起的灵魂： _在上帝为我们划立的界限内，我们的精神永不满足，我们的意志永不屈服。_  
  
而这，Ezio，这就是我们所共享的，我亲爱的友人。  
  
~fin~

2013年夏


End file.
